White Velvet
by Blue-Haired Siren
Summary: Bella is hot and bothered and horny. Too bad her vibrator isn't really working for her anymore. Maybe someone else can assist. An Alice Cullen, perhaps? Roommates help each other out, after all. Bella/Alice. Rated M for a big, fat lemon. All human.


**Disclaimer: **Twilight equals not mine. Belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I play with the characters.

**Summary: **Bella is hot and bothered and horny. Too bad her vibrator isn't really working for her anymore. Maybe someone else can assist. An Alice Cullen, perhaps? Roommates help each other out, after all. Bella/Alice. Rated M for a big, fat lemon.

**Warning: **Yuri. Bella/Alice. Lemon. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>White Velvet<strong>

Shit. The stupid fucking vibrator doesn't work. Great. Just great. I wake up mid-way from a wet dream about Alice Cullen and not even my favorite little toy can help me sort the frustration out.**  
><strong>

Alice Cullen was my roommate. A very hot, sexy, peppy roommate, mind you. She had spiky black hair and big green eyes and a lithe body, like a dancer. She moved with grace and skill, like poetry in motion. It was no wonder I dreamed about her every night.

Tonight, however, she was out and about with her friend Jasper. Any other person would have been jealous. I knew for a fact that Jasper was dating Alice's brother, Edward. I'd met him all of once. He wasn't very inviting at first, but eventually he warmed up to me.

The vibrator wasn't doing anything for me. Well, fuck. It didn't matter how much I was plunging it in, I just wasn't getting off from this. Looks like I'm stuck with good 'ole masturbation again.

Without a second thought, I place the vibrator under my bed and dip a finger into my wet pussy. I moan out loud. I'm so fucking wet. As I rub my swollen clit, I begin to go back through my dream.

...

_"Bella." she whispers huskily. Suddenly her lips smash onto mine and I moan at the taste of her tongue. Like fresh oranges and cool lemonade. She sucks my bottom lip into her mouth. She removes her mouth from mine, trailing kisses up the side of my face. She gently nips my earlobe, effectively causing a flare of heat between my legs._

_"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Bella? Do you know how many times I'm going to make you cum?" she whispers sexily. I stifle a groan as she begins to trail kisses down my neck, nipping a certain spot near the hollow of my throat. 5 seconds of this and I'm already starting to breathe hard._

_Her lips make their way down to my breasts. She rips my black lace bra off and stares at them before kissing the right one. She places her mouth on my nipple and starts to suck. I groan softly. It felt good. She uses the other hand to knead the other breast. As soon as the nipple in her mouth is nice and hard, she switches to the left one._

_She pinches them and I gasp. The feeling of pleasure rushes to my flaming core. Her mouth seeks mine again, our lips moving against one anothers. She kisses my perk nipples, causing a shiver of pleasure to run through me._

_Her kisses trial down my stomach lower and lower. She removes the black lingerie panties in one fluid motion. Smiling coyly at me, she gives one lone lick to my pussy. I jerk and cry out from the intense throbbing. She kisses the inside of my inner thigh, inching towards-_

The door closes with a slam. My hand stops it's motion, but I can feel my wet heat crying out in pain. I was so close. I look up to see Alice, staring at me.

Oh. Right. I'm laying in my bed, with my hand in my underwear, moaning incoherently. I'm sure that's not an awkward scene at all. Not really sure how to proceed from here.

"Um, Alice, I-" I'm cut off from her lips fusing to mine, her tongue plunging into my mouth. I groan at her taste. I was right. Oranges and lemonade. Our lips move rhythmically, our hands wandering over every inch of each other.

She pushes me back in the bad and tears my little white t-shirt down the middle. Tossing the ruined fabric out the bed, her hands rub me over the lace bra. I bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"Do you like that, Bella? Me touching your tits like this?" she whispers huskily. Her voice is throaty and sexy and I love it so much. She nips my earlobe and lick the shell of my ear. I whimper. The heat between my legs is unbearable.

I bring a hand down and start to rub my pussy. My eyes roll in the back of my head as I feel an immense amount of pleasure. I feel something wet and long touch my angry clit and I cry out. Alice is tonguing me, licking my wet pussy like it holds the world's best juice. I moan, a loud clear note as she inserts a finger into me.

She pumps them, in and out, and I'm a huge gooey mess underneath her, my breathing heavy and erratic. She starts to pump harder, stopping her licking me to kiss my lips. The taste of my own juice only excites me further and I groan her name in ecstasy.

She starts to pinch my nipples and I feel it. The low coiling in my stomach. It's building, and I'm not sure how long I can keep it at bay.

She pulls back to look at me. Big green eyes hooded with lust. "Cum for me, Bella." she whispers. I lose it then. I cry out as the clear white liquid gushes from me, trying to get a hold of myself as I shake and jerk. I'd never cum that hard in my life.

I look to my right to see Alice rubbing herself. "Bella." she moans. My own pussy reheats and I pull her pants out from under her. Well, rip is a better word. "Those have to go." I growl.

She nods and removed all her clothing, kneeling in front of me in only a red lace bra and panties. I lick my lips. She looked so beautiful. I dip a finger into her pussy and sigh softly. She so wet. _For me. She's wet for me._

Her groan as I kiss the inside of her thigh is one of impatience. "Bella, please." she pleads. I look down to the soaked panties. Taking my time, I slowly remove them and cast them to the side.

_She is sight to behold._

Her pussy is glimmering from the sweet cum. I can see her clit, visible and hard. I lick her juices and she groans softly. "Bella. You're killing me here."

I give her a throaty chuckle. "That's the point, gorgeous."

I insert my middle finger into her and she gives an audible gasp. I slowly pump it in and out of her, lowering my head to lick her pussy. I give one lick and moan. She tasted fantastic. Like apples. I dove in for more.

I could hear her squealing my name. I stuck a hand in my own pussy, groaning into hers as the pleasure started to consume me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella..." she chanted as her voice went up an octave. I sucked her clit and began to finger her faster.

She started to buck against my hand and I let her as the bucks got more and more aggressive. She cried out as she gushed the clear juices. She trembled and jerked.

I still hadn't gotten off for the second time. I rubbed my wet sex against her and she squeaks in approval. Her own hips flick up to meet mine and we start to go faster. The bed bounces with each clash of our bodies.

She cries out in euphoria as I grind into her. I'm humping against her fast and hard as she shouts. "Bella, Bella, Bella!" "Alice!" I feel her orgasm hit as my own barrels through.

We fall back on the bed, her wrapped in arms. I smile and kiss her forehead. "Night, Alice."

"Night, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews are welcomed and much appreciated. Seeing as it's my first fic, I could use a little feedback on how I did. Thanks for reading.

**-crazycarter3**


End file.
